The Art of Attraction
by Steph-McMahon's-Wife
Summary: Stephanie learns the art of attraction. One problem though... SHE'S MARRIED! R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Attraction

It's a ten letter word. To be attracted to someone is to have a magnetic pull to them. It means to desire someone and to be mesmerized by someone. This is exactly how I feel about this man. I desire him, I am mesmerized by him, and there is some sort of magnetism that continues to draw me to him. It's pure and utter attraction. He is tall and muscular. He has the most beautiful green eyes that I've ever seen, and his lips look so delicate and kissable, just screaming for me to suck on each of them one at a time. I can't help but to stare at his chiseled and masculine jaw line as he speaks and holds his head up high in arrogance. He is very much an arrogant asshole by the way. Yet that does not cause my strong attraction to him to waver in the least. If anything, his boasting makes me want him that much more. His swagger is a part of what makes him so damn sexy to me. I keep asking myself, what is wrong with me? Here I am, a married woman, longing for another man, a man that is married with a child, no less. However, I have no control over my feelings for this man. I guess that is just part of the art of attraction.

An attraction that seems to be unwavering and only appears to intensify over time. An attraction that will undoubtedly cause me to become unfaithful to my husband if I don't try to do something about it. I know that my art of attraction wants me just as much as I want him. You wondering how I know… because he told me so. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Maybe, because it was yesterday.

Flashback

"_Is that all you wanted from me Steph?"_

"_Yes that's it John. I will see to it that you receive a revised copy of tonight's script. You are the only performer receiving one, due to the change in your storyline tonight."_

"_Okay that's cool," John said. He sat across from the brunette and admired her for a moment, unbeknownst to her since her head was down, as she signed some papers, "You're a gorgeous woman, Steph."_

_Stephanie looked up at the muscular man and smirked, "That's what I keep hearing from people, so I guess it must be true."_

"_It is very much true. I just don't get how a guy like Paul landed you. It's mind boggling. What do you see in him?"_

"_Everything that I have ever wanted in a man. He is amazing." If that's the case than why am I pining and lusting after another man?_

"_You never wonder if he's using you?"_

"_The thought has crossed my mind a few times, but I think about how much I love him and those thoughts vanish into thin air." I wish I could do the same with my attraction for a certain tall, dark haired wrestler._

"_So you couldn't see yourself with any other guy but him?"_

"_Well, if you're asking me if I am still attracted to other guys, then the answer is yes," the vixen admitted, "I'm only human after all, and I do work here in the WWE, surrounded by an army of gorgeous guys." One in particular that seems to invade each and every one of my fantasies._

"_Including me."_

"_Yes, John, especially you. Considering the amount of screams that I hear when you enter an arena, I think we already know how gorgeous you are."_

"_That's true."_

"_You are one of the most arrogant men that I have ever met." One of many men. _

"_But your husband is the biggest arrogant man that I have ever met, and I have more reason to be arrogant than he does, yet he is more arrogant than me. What's up with that?"_

"_What is your problem with Paul?"_

"_He sucks ass."_

"_John, watch your mouth. That is still my husband." Yet I dream about having another man inside me, penetrating me to the core and riding me into ecstasy. What kind of person am I?_

"_But he doesn't have to be if you would just take me up on my offer and marry me."_

"_You only want to marry me so that you can have sex with me whenever you want." Although, I wouldn't be…never mind._

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_See you later, John." I smile to myself as I hear him chuckle. He is the biggest flirt that I have ever seen. _

"_See you later, beautiful."_

"_Oh, can you send Randy in here by the way?"_

"_Sure."_

_Ten minutes later, there is a light tap at my office door._

"_Come in."_

_There he is. He looks like a Greek God standing there in his wrestling trunks and boots. Apparently he hasn't finished getting ready for his match later on, because he does not have on his knee pads and elbow pads. I am certainly not complaining, since he is wearing his trunks and boots, with no other restrictive clothing to block my view of his incredible body. Though I would not mind one bit if he decided to lose the trunks as well._

"_You wanted to see me Stephy?" God, I love when he calls me that. Just the way that my name rolls off of his tongue. I would love for another part of me to be rolling on his tongue._

"_Yes, have a seat."_

_I watch the muscles in his thighs contract as he walks over to the chair on the opposite side of my desk, facing me. As he sits, I cannot help but to lick my lips at the bulge in the front of his trunks. God, I need to get a grip. _

"_So what's up, Stephy?" There it is again._

"_There has been a small change to you and John's storyline."_

"_Oh yeah, he told me already."_

"_Okay that will save me some time on explaining everything again. Although, you will receive a revised copy of the script just like John, but yours will be slightly different from his."_

"_That's fine."_

"_Okay then, I believe we're done here." There was no real purpose for me to call him in here alone in the first place, other than me wanting to be around him. His scent is intoxicating to me at the moment._

_After a brief moment I look up at him and notice that Randy is still seated and instead of making an attempt to leave, he is staring at me with a predatory look in his gorgeous green eyes. Does he know what that look is doing to me? Probably not. _

"_Is there something else that I can help you with Randall?" I am the only one around here that calls him that, and as he has told me before, he loves it when I call him that._

"_Yes actually there is."_

"_Okay what is it?" I sat my pen down and folded my hands together on top of my desk. Now all of my attention is back on him as I wait for him to speak._

"_I have noticed you staring at me a couple of times when you think no one is looking." My eyes widen a bit, but I remain quiet._

"_I even noticed the way that you were staring at my crotch a few moments ago." Now I am blushing a deep pink, yet I remain looking at him. However, I still do not speak._

"_So, I wanted to ask you. Do you want me?" Yes, oh, yes. I want you more than anything I have ever wanted in my life._

"_I am a married woman, Randall." There is a hint of flirtation in my voice, but barely enough to give anything away. Instead it came out a bit sarcastic._

"_And I am a married man," he retorts in a plain tone. I swallow hard when I notice him stand up and walk swiftly around my desk. He kneels down beside my chair and turns my chair so that I am facing him. Why must he be so close to me right now?_

"_Randall what are you doing?" I think I already know, and it is scaring the shit out of me._

"_What our spouses don't know won't hurt them." A gasp leaves my lips when he swiftly sits up on his knees and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me to the edge of my chair. A small moan escapes my slightly parted lips as I feel his warm breath on my neck. He is trailing circles on my collarbone with his soft tongue. It feels so good. I throw my head back in pleasure. Immediately my arms circle his neck. Now we are in each other's arms. Me with my head back and him using his tongue to make me dizzy. I want him so bad that it actually hurts._

"_Randall this is wrong… so very wrong." His mouth leaves my neck. I sigh disappointedly. _

"_If you tell me to stop, I will. Though, I think that is the last thing that you want me to do. I think you want me to lay you down on your office table and rip your clothes off piece by piece. Then you want me to pull my trunks down and slide into you. Is that what you want?" By now I am gasping for air. That is exactly what I want him to do. But this is wrong. But it feels so damn right._

"_This is wrong."_

"_You didn't answer me." I can't answer him, because if I do, I will end up screwing him right here and now, and I know very well that I cannot do that. Paul doesn't deserve that from me. _

"_I can't do this."_

"_But do you want me to stop?"_

"_No, but I can't cheat on my husband like this." Apparently that didn't matter to Randy, because the next thing I know, his lips are on mine. The electric shock that ran through my body when his lips touched mine motivates me to respond to his kiss._

_I part my lips slightly in order to allow his tongue to enter my mouth and rub up against mine. He tastes so good that I can't even think straight. We continue to make out like this for a little while longer, with his hands idly running up under my blouse and massaging my breast lightly. For my part I enjoy running my nails over his scalp, which apparently he loved as well since he groaned into my mouth every so often as I did it. As good as it all felt, I had no choice but to end it… and quickly._

_Without a warning I lightly push Randy away from me. His eyes meet mine in confusion and what appears to be frustration. _

"_I told you I can't do this Randall. I am married and so are you, and as much as I want to just let you fuck me right here and now, I can't."_

_Defeated, he finally stood to his feet and got some distance between us. He smirks at me and winks before walking to the door silently. Before walking out he turns back to me._

"_Whenever you decide that you want me bad enough just let me know." I just stare at him._

"_I don't think that will happen."_

"_I'm positive it will," he retorts with confidence, "one more thing before I go."_

'_What's that?"_

"_How long?"_

"_How long what?"_

"_How long have you been feeling this way about me?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_It does to me."_

"_Well I don't feel comfortable talking about this right now."_

"_Fine then, I'll just ask you later when you feel more comfortable with talking about this. See you later, Stephy." _

_Three years._

End of Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. They own themselves, and the WWE owns the rest of them.

A/N: I know that I should not be starting a new story since I have a few that I am still working on, but my Steph/Randy muse just sort of took over when I got in front of my laptop. This does not mean that they will end up together, but don't count that out either. I am a Steph/hhh writer, but I am not bias. If Steph/Randy end up together in the end, so be it, but who knows. I'll give you guys a glimpse into the beginning of this growing attraction, but that's it. I will NOT begin all the way from three years earlier and then walk you through it, because it is pointless and has no purpose at all in the story, other than it being three years. I will devote this chapter to a glimpse in the past, and then from there on out, it is the present, but I may go into the past a bit later on in the story. Plus, you all will notice a few changes from the real life circumstances. This is also by request, even though I am a fan of this pairing. I take request; I do like challenges, so I wouldn't mind taking on other pairings or people, just ask and I will let you know my answer. Okay, enough of this rambling.

On with the story…

-----

_Three years earlier:_

_Stephanie and her husband, Paul Levesque entered the motel lobby hand in hand. They were both laughing glowing, as any couple would after just ending their wedding anniversary weekend. It was their third year anniversary, and Paul wanted his wife to have the best weekend possible. After all, three is a charm. So, as any good husband would do, he took off from all of his house shows, and made reservations for him and his beautiful wife in the Bahamas for two and half days. They had a great time, and they were both still buzzed after the trip. They had barely left their room while they were on the trip. It had been a blur of sleep, food, alcohol, and mind-blowing sex. What more could a man ask for?_

"_So did you have fun baby?"_

"_But of course. How could I not, when I was there with you, Mr. Levesque."_

"_Same here Mrs. Levesque. Anytime spent with you is fun time for me."_

"_Nice to know."_

"_So what are the plans for today?"_

"_Sadly, work, work, and more work. It sucks."_

"_Yeah, this is where the vacation ends, right?"_

"_Not really. I mean we do have five hours before we have to be at the arena. Why not make the most of it?" Stephanie offered with a devious smile._

"_Baby, I like the way you think. You truly are your husband's wife." The couple laughed in earnest at the remark._

_Hand in hand, the duo made their way to the reception desk to receive their room keys. They had made reservations ahead of time in order to eliminate the chance of the motel getting booked up, and forcing them to go to a different motel further away from the arena. As they approached the desk, the young receptionist was smiling happily in their direction. Paul was praying this was not some fan wanting an autograph and pictures. _

"_Hello, my name is Chris, how may I help you two?" the young blonde male questioned politely. His blatant ogling of Stephanie's breast did not go unnoticed by neither Mr. nor Mrs. Levesque. _

"_Well, for one you can help yourself, and save yourself an ass kicking by taking your eyes off of my wife's breast," Paul said sternly, his eyes flashing dangerously. _

"_Yes, Sir. I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything by. Your wife is just quite beautiful is all, I'm sorry for staring," the young man blushed, and ducked his head, hoping that this couple would not report him to the manager. That was the last thing he needed._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get us our damn keycards. The reservations are under, Paul Levesque."_

"_One second, Sir. I will check you in, then I will get your keycards for you."_

"_Make it snappy Valley boy."_

"_Paul…" Stephanie said in a warning tone. He was such a macho man at times, always picking on little guys, because he knew he could. It was amusing, but she felt she would spare the young man a bit from her husband's verbal insults today. Besides, the kid seemed to have good taste in women, and that should be rewarded. _

"_What?" the blonde wrestler questioned innocently._

"_You know what, Paul Michael Levesque," she said as if she were scolding a child, and in a way she felt as if she were, "you better behave or you will not get any desert today."_

_That straightened the blonde brawny man up quickly. He would do just about anything for the desert that his wife was talking about serving up. This stupid teeny bopper kid was not worth going days without sex._

"_Fine, babe, I'm sorry. I'll be nicer."_

_As they settled down, they young man reappeared with a small envelop in his hands, which were obviously the keycards. _

"_Sir may I see your Identification before giving you your keycards?"_

_Paul rolled his eyes and reached in his back pocket to pull out his driver license. He handed it to the receptionist and waited as it was checked out. After a few seconds, he was relieved to finally be handed the keycards along with his driver's license. _

"_Can you please have someone bring our bags up to our room?" Stephanie asked the receptionist sweetly, "There right outside with our limo driver waiting to be picked up."_

"_No problem ma'am." _

_Stephanie smirked at the blush that broke out on the young man's face. God, she loved having that type of control over men. It was too funny. Not all men, just the younger ones. They were the easiest to get a rise out of._

"_Was that necessary?"_

_It was Stephanie's turn to play the innocent role, "What?"_

"_You know what," Paul said as he smiled at his wife as they advanced towards the elevator. _

"_Jealous?"_

"_Me?" Paul asked indignantly, "never. Not of a little pip squeak, like that kid." There is no competition for me there."_

"_You never know. It is always fun to be a teacher, especially when they are as eager to learn as he would be."_

"_Watch it woman." They just laughed again as they finally reached the elevator._

_As they approached, they elevator opened up, and out walked one of the most gorgeous men that Stephanie had ever set eyes on. She was awe struck. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Her heat sped up as he advanced in her direction. Why was heading towards her? May be to ask her to close her mouth and stop staring._

"_Hey, Paul. What's up man?"_

"_Nothing much, Randall."_

"_Hey!" The young man said sternly, "No one is allowed to call me that, except my mom. You know that Paul, so cut it out."_

"_Ohhhh, I'm scared if the big Randy Orton," Paul mocked._

"_Whatever," Randy said, as his eyes fell on Stephanie. His eyes seemed to brighten up and his entire demeanor seemed to change._

"_Oh my bad, Randy this is my wife, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, better known as the youngest child of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Steph, this is Randy "asshole" Orton. He's going to be joining my new faction Evolution along with me and Ric." _

"_Paul this gorgeous specimen of a woman can not belong to you. This cannot be your wife," Randy said, never losing eye contact with the brunette. She noted how deep and dark his eyes were. She felt like she was smelting in them. He took her hand and kissed it in a gentlemen manner. God his lips were so soft and silky that she wanted to replace her hand with her lips. What was coming over her? She was a married woman. _

"_Yes she is. To me and only me." _

"_I hear that," Randy said, still staring at the heiress with glee in his eyes._

"_You better… and stop staring at her," Paul said defensively, "God I can't take her any where these days."_

_That was the last thing Stephanie heard before she drifted back into admiring the brunette man in front of her. His broad shoulders were insinuated by his big biceps and thick forearms. Oh his hands, so big and strong. She knew they were soft, because she felt it when he grabbed her hand. Look at those thighs in those tight jeans. So thick and firm. Speaking of firm, she wondered oddly how his ass looked. She was an ass woman, and she always had been. She liked asses on men. The bigger, the better. Her focus was refocused when she noticed the sexy creature speaking to her. She smiled in spite of herself._

"_So I guess I'll be seeing you later, Ms. McMahon… I mean, Mrs. Levesque," he quickly corrected his word choice when he noted the look that Paul gave him._

"_Let's hope so." That came out a little to flirty for her liking._

"_Oh I'll be hoping all right." His flirting was intentional and blatant._

_The young man excused himself and turned to walk away. That's when she got a great view of his ass. Tight and firm as it shifted in his jeans. Boy would she love to grab a chunk of that ass. She had to remind herself again that she was a married woman. Besides this was a passing phase, something that might experience again with some other guy. It came along with the territory, right? _

_We want what we can't have… or in this case, shouldn't have. Yet, that did not stop her from wanting to pounce on that man and ride him until the end of time. God it had gotten a little too hot in here._

"_Wow, could you be any more obvious?"_

"_What are you talking about, Paul?"_

"_I just watched you stare right at his ass as if I'm not standing here."_

"_Oh kind of like how you talked about Jessica Biel's ass on Howard Stern as if I wasn't watching. He has a nice ass, sue me." With that she walked over and hit the up button to take them their floor._

"_You are unbelievable."_

"_Thank you. That's what I was aiming for. So does he have a girlfriend or anything?"_

_Paul merely stared at his wife blankly as if she was deliberately pushing his buttons. She had to be, because who in their right mind would want Randy Orton, when they had Paul Levesque? He was sure the answer was no one. So he was sure that she was just trying to get under his skin. Thus he ignored her question and walked onto the elevator right behind her. He would have to learn to keep her at home and in their room more often, otherwise he would end up losing it on someone… or better yet… her._

_This was going to be one hell of a woman to spend the rest of his life with. _

_Back to the presnt…_


	3. Chapter 3

Paul walked through the hallway, a man on a mission. Everyone cleared the way as he stormed through the hall headed for Vincent Kennedy McMahon's office. As he finally reached the office, he burst opened the door and marched up to Vince's desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the tall blonde man shouted. He was leaning across the desk, hands rested on top of the desk, right in Vince's face, staring the WWE owner down.

"Excuse me?" Vince said in a low dangerous tone. Mr. McMahon slowly stood to his feet, never breaking eye contact with his son-in-law, "What the hell are you talking about? And just who the hell do you think you're _talking to_?"

"I saw tonight's script and why is Randy Orton scripted to DDT my wife off the rope and _kiss_ her?"

"Because it's wrestling and this storyline is the hottest one next to the Taker vs. HBK feud. The fans will love this. Not to mention that both, Stephanie and Randy have agreed to do this."

"Well I don't like it."

"Well it's a good thing that your opinion has nothing to do with this. I don't need your approval to go ahead with this. This will not be a remake of what happened when Steph and Chris were supposed to become a couple instead of business partners, but because of your bitching and whining, and your own insecurities, we passed up a great storyline. It's going to happen tonight and you have no say in it. You just focus on your part and leave it at that. Now get the hell out of my office."

The two men continued to stare one another down, neither one budging, until Paul slowly backed up. He turned and made his way out of the office door with a scowl on his face.

"Before you go, Paul… one more thing," Vince removed his glasses from his face and planted his son-in-law with a sneer, "If you ever enter my office and confront me like that again, I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your career defending the Intercontinental title, son-in-law or not. So watch yourself, Pal."

Paul merely snorted and rolled his eyes as he exited the office, "asshole," he whispered under his breath after he had closed the office door behind him. He was not at all happy about the way this storyline was going. The way it was headed, he was beginning to think Vince was going to pair Stephanie and Randy off in the storyline, and he was definitely not going to sit around and watch that happen. It wasn't that he didn't trust the two people. After all it was his wife and a man that he considered a good friend, but he still did not want to watch his wife go out to the ring every week and make out with another man.

He knew what he had to do. He would get them together and try to get them to side with him and change the direction of this angle. It was not that hard. They both were probably secretly against it as well, being that they are both married. No biggie. He just had to find them.

----

"Randall I know you had something to do with that kiss that is taking place tonight."

"Come on now, Stephy. You should know me better than that."

"I do and that is exactly why I know you had something to do with it."

"Okay, okay. So I may have pitched a few ideas that lead to a kiss taking place tonight," Randy admitted as he stood in front of the heiress' desk. He stared at her from across her desk. She was sitting in her office chair with her legs crossed. What gorgeous legs she had. He licked his lips. God he wanted this woman so bad. Ever since the day that Paul had introduced them. His flirting had not been innocent in the least back then, but he backed off, because she was a married woman, but over time the more he was around her, the less he cared about her husband or the ring on her left hand, and more about getting her in his bed. She's gorgeous and he could no longer hold back, which is why he had finally revealed his want for her the week prior. He knew she wanted him to, which is also what made his want and need for her that much stronger, "but I sure didn't see you opposing the idea when your father cleared it through you. You Okayed it without hesitation as I remember."

Stephanie smirked at the gorgeous man standing in front of her desk. Those light green eyes staring back at her, aligning his sexy smirk and dark expression. He was quite a catch in his form fitting t-shirt and tight faded blue jeans. His Rolex watch was gleaming in the florescent office light. His wedding band was outlined in the light as well, and Stephanie couldn't help but stare at it in guilt. This was another woman's man, and she knew she herself would hate for another woman to sleep with her man, so how could she herself do it, she couldn't… could she?

"It's good for business. The fans will love it. So naturally I wouldn't object to it, but Paul will most definitely have a problem with it."

"Steph don't be so modest. You know you didn't object because you loved the way my lips felt against yours last week, and now you want them back." He made his way around the desk just as he had done a week prior. He got to his knees and stared up at the beautiful woman sitting before him. She was facing him in her chair, with her legs still crossed.

"Randall are we going to go through this again?" Stephanie asked not budging. She held her hands folded in her lap as she stared back at the self-proclaimed Legend killer. Damn if he was not the sexiest man she had ever seen.

"We don't have to. All you have to do is give in to your desire for me and we can skip these cat and mouse games," Randy winked at the brunette as he sat up on his knees and rested his forearms on the arm of her chair, "I saw you earlier when I was out in the ring watching the crew set up. You were standing at the gorilla appraising me with those gorgeous blue-gray eyes of yours. I noticed the arousal and yearning in your eyes."

"Randall, I already told you last week… we're both married and I refuse to cheat on my husband." Even if I do want to ride you like a mechanical bull.

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Honestly, I don't think this is right. It's wrong on more than one level."

"But you want it. You want it bad," Randy moved his hands to her thighs and begin to lightly massage them, "You can have it… you can have me, whenever you want and wherever you want. Just let it happen. I promise no one will get hurt. It will just be you and me frantically screwing each other's brains out. No spouses or anyone else to interrupt or blow our cover." Just you on your knees blowing me.

The young heiress mulled the offer over in her mind. She had been mulling this over for a week now. It wasn't that she didn't want to agree to it, but her common sense and loyalty would not allow her to. The things Randy's hands were doing to her were ridding her mind of any common sense. He had uncrossed and parted her legs and was currently massaging her inner thighs and slowly making his way towards her thong covered mound.

She grabbed his wrist to stop his movement. Her eyes met his and the two stayed in that position staring at one another, silently daring each other. Him daring her to continue stopping his movements and her daring him to try and continue his movements.

"One condition."

"What is it?"

"Do not fall in love with me."

Randy snorted under his breath.

"I'm serious, Randall. No feelings or emotions can get involved, because that's when I will end it all. I love my husband and I don't want to see him hurt."

"I wonder how much you'll be loving him with a long hard stick of meat in your mouth."

Stephanie glared at the burly man and rolled her eyes. She must be insane to be agreeing to this. As she looked back at the man and stared into his now dark green eyes, she admitted to herself that she was insane, but he was too damn sexy to pass up, "just agree to my conditions Randall."

"Steph, as gorgeous and amazing as you are, I doubt that I will fall in love with you. I do love my wife after all, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want you. So yes, I agree to your unnecessary conditions."

"That's all I ask." That and for you to fuck me real hard on this desk.

"Can I have you right now, because I'm in pain."

"Pain?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," He looked down at the front of his pants.

She followed his eyes and smirked when she saw the huge bulge in his tight jeans. The strain of the jeans pressing down on his hard-on was probably killing him. She giggled to herself.

"This is not funny, woman." His voice carried a playful tone.

"Take them off." God I can't believe this is about to happen. She watched mesmerized as he unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. Her eyes averted when he stopped and lifted his arms up in the air to take off his shirt. A Greek God. What a perfect body.

She moved to the edge of the chair and reached out and lightly ran her hands across his abdomen. Hard muscles relaxed beneath her fingertips, "Take these off." She motioned to his jeans. The offending clothing was off in a flash, as the dark haired man stood and finished removing his pants and shoes, before getting back to his knees. Her attention was focused on the bulge in the front of his boxer briefs. Her right hand involuntarily made its way down his body to the bulge and he gasped when her palm covered it. She heard him groan once she lightly gripped it in her hands, reveling in its hardness.

"Do you like?"

"Mmhmm." Was her only response before she met his lips with her on in a heated and frantic kiss. She kicked off her heels as her arms circled his neck, his arms made their way around her waist. Remaining on his knees, in one swift movement, Randy lifted her from the chair, her legs quickly wrapped around his waist in response. He laid her on the floor lightly beneath him. He covered her body with his own and continued their make out session. Three years of passion was now bubbling forth in a searing kiss. Randy broke the kiss and sat back on the heels of his feet, much to Stephanie's disapproval.

"Sit up." She did as she was told.

Coarse, yet gently hands made slow work of unbuttoning and removing the brunette's white buttoned down business shirt. She watched him admire her in only her red lace bra and red miniskirt. His hands came back to her, this time reaching around her and undoing her bra. He attacked her neck in the process of removing her bra. Kissing and licking up and down her collarbone. His mouth moved down to her breast, taking the left one in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Then the right one, and lightly nibbling on it with his teeth and tongue. Her mind was spinning. She couldn't take it anymore.

"God, Randall I need you… now."

They made quick work of his boxer briefs and her skirt and red thong. They were now both naked with Randy hovering over her body. After securing the condom around himself, he gazed into her eyes silently asked for confirmation. What he got was the most intense and passionate gaze he had ever saw. With that he reached between their bodies and gripped his manhood at the base, in a flash he was in her.

"Oh God, Randall." Her head was thrown back and her eyes were sealed shut in ecstasy. This feeling was unbelievable.

Randy braced his self on his hands on either side of the brunette's shoulders. He stared down at her smooth and sleder neck as her head was thrown back. A beautiful sight. He began a slow, steady rhythm. Moving in and out of her slowly. He knew this slow pace would eventually drive both of them crazy, but he wanted to work up a rhythm and help build on her orgasm when it hit.

"Randall… I can't take this. Faster. Faster. Faster." The tall man obliged. He began to increase his thrusts. He immediately felt her body respond to the quickening assault. Her insides were gripping him with every inward thrust. This was beginning to make his head spin and his body throb.

"Oh Stephy. You feel so good… around me. Nice… and tight."

Their rhythm had seemingly increased. He was now pounding into the heiress at lightning speed. For her part, she was meeting his thrust with quick thrusts of her own. They were both close to the end.

Her body was thrashing and her inner walls were convulsing around the impaling tool within her. She could feel him throbbing inside her walls and she knew he was close as well.

"You feel so… good… inside me." This caused Randy to move faster and harder within her. Her moans were encouraging to him. He was grunting lightly, occasionally groaning her name.

After a few more thrusts, her body stiffened and her orgasm claimed her as her eyes rolled back in her head. She was an amazingly erotic sight.

The inner walls tightened and gripping him like a vice glove became too much as his own body shuddered and he climaxed. His head thrown back, mouth slightly open, his eyes screwed shut in mind-blowing ecstasy.

The pair lay exhausted and somewhat satiated. Randy's head resting against her chest and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, eyes closed. Three years of want and need had just begun to be released from both parties. This was only the beginning.

--------

Forgive me for this chapter. I didn't want them to hookup so soon, but I guess it was begging to happen. Not to mention that it has been three years in the making. Lol. However, considering where I plan to take this story, they sort of had to hookup pretty quickly. I don't want this one to be a long fic, but you never know. I might have a sequel to this story, depending on how it ends. I might even start a new Steph/Randy fic, but being that I am a Steph/hhh writer, I am debating the idea. Anyway, I will have a new chapter up by Monday of _When Love Hurts_ and one up of _Heartache and Happiness_. So be on the lookout. Don't forget to review. ;)


End file.
